Great We're Snowed In
by WynterCullen809
Summary: When Edward and Bella also the rest of the gang get snowed in at school. What crazy thing happen to them. Fluff ExB


BPOV

I was in Edward's car going to school. Edward had one hand griping the steering wheel and the other holding my hand. I had my head resting on his shoulder with my eyes closed. I felt Edward's lips on the back of my hand. I open eyes and smiled at him then turned to look out of the window. It was currently snowing; the news said we were going to get a snow storm around the night.

We arrived at the school when Edward opened my door I looked at the ground and saw ice all over the parking lot. I grabbed Edward's hand and thread our fingers together. I saw the rest of the gang on the other side of the parking lot waiting for us. Only barely halfway to them Edward pulled me onto his back.

"Edward what are you doing? Everyone is staring." I said. Everyone was staring. I hide my blush into Edward's neck.

"Alice saw you slip and fall before I could get to you and crack your head open."

"Thanks"

"But Alice is hiding something from me"

"Hey little sis" Emmett voice boomed

"Hi Emmy-Bear"

"I see you like riding Eddie here" Emmett and Jasper laughed. Rosalie hit Emmett on the back of the head. I blushed and hid my face deeper into Edward's neck. Edward growled at him. I kissed his neck to tell him it was ok.

"Alice stop singing different countries nation anthems and tell me what you're hiding from us" Edward said

"Nope but know this I came prepare for everyone and extra clothes." She said and skipped off to the school with Jasper trailing behind her.

"Come on love let's get you inside before you get sick." Edward said. I notice snowflakes were falling down faster. He put me down when we got inside. The day went by fast and Edward and I were finally in Biology watching a movie.

"_Attention all students, teachers, and faculty we are currently snowed in. No one can get in or out, so we are sleeping here. I need all teachers to come to the office please. We also have notified your parents. Please let all juniors into the gym Thank -you" Mrs. Cope said on the intercom._

Half the class cheered and the other half whined and complains.

"So is this what Alice kept from us" I asked

"Yep and she got Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper to stay with us."

We walked into the gym to see cots around for us to sleep in. We saw Alice saving six cots for us. I saw the rest of the gang heading for Alice also.

"Alice you could of told me we going to be trapped here. I don't want to spend my night here."

"Oh come on Bella it's going to be fun and I got us sleepover stuff for all of us." She reached down and grabs two duffle bags. "These are for the guys and these are for us" She handed each of us our bags and headed for the locker room. I saw that the girls were changing into their gym clothes to sleep in. Alice handed me my clothes. Once I saw them I was about to tell Alice I'm not wearing them she interrupted me.

"No Bella you are wearing that and that's finial" She gave me a stern face. I sigh and put them on. Rosalie had a pink stripped cami top and white short with flowers on them. Alice had a white tank top that said _Kiss This_ and white shorts with cow print on them. I had a blue shirt and blue stripped girl boxers to go with it. **(Pics on Profile)**

When we went inside the gym everyone was staring at us guys with lust in their eyes and the girls were glaring because they had to wear their gym clothes. When I looked at our guys Edward had blue plaid pajama pants, Jasper white, Emmett red, and they all had a grey wife beater shirt that you see their abs through.

They had our cots pushed together. They were sitting on the edge of cot talking and laughing. When I reached Edward he pulled me to him I was standing between his legs and his hands on my hips.

"You look so beautiful love" I blushed.

"Thank- you"

"Ok people I have presents for our sleepover" Alice said jumping up and down. "This is for Edward and Bella" She gave us a blue and gold comforter that said _And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb _with hearts and stars by a lion and a lamb. "This is for Emmett and Rose" They had a black and white comforter with a black bear on it. "And this one is for Jazzy and I" Once we all saw their comforter we busted out laughing. They had a Hello Kitty in the middle with polka dots and pink all over. Each of us got one long throw pillow. **(Pics on Profile)**

Alice pouted and looks at Jasper. "You like it right Jazzy-Wazzy?" She said while running finger up and down on his biceps.

"Of course darlin' anything for you" He pecked her on the lips. I felt a squeeze on my hips I turned and smile at Edward. He pulled me to lay with him. He got our blanket and wrapped it around us.

"Hey Bella" Edward and I groaned out loud. I sat up while Edward turned over to lie on his stomach, face in the pillow, and draped his arm around my waist.

"Hi Mike"

"Nice blanket Jasper, I really like the color pink on you" Mike laughed.

Jasper growled at him. "Fuck off Newt, at least I'm not chasing after a girl who doesn't want me"

Mike cleared his throat and blushed. "Well… um… Crazy weather we have right Bella"

"Yeah it is" I said awkwardly.

"It's cool that we're all stuck in the school all warm." He sat next to me. I was leaning closer to Edward. "If you get cold at all I want you to come to me. We can snuggle into each other on my cot or we can do a little more than snuggling if you want." He said trying to be seductive, but it sounded like rusty nails in to blender. He tried to place a hand on my forearm but Edward slapped his hand away.

"Back off Newton" Edward growled and held me closer to him.

"THIS IS SO BORING OH MY GOSH!" Jessica and Lauren said at the same time across the room.

Edward shot up and glared at Alice and Emmett. "Don't even thin-"

"TRUTH OR DARE PEOPLE!" They shouted. "If you want to play get your cots in a circle" Alice said. Lauren, Tyler, Ben, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Cullen's and started to play.

"Oh, Can I start?" Jessica said she didn't even wait for an answer "Alice truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Why do you have blankets and pajamas, but we have to wear our gym clothes" Jessica nosily asked.

"We were supposed to have a sleepover at our house" Alice lied. Jessica was about to say something else, but she was interrupted.

"Emmett truth or dare"

"DARE! Bring it on pipsqueak"

"I dare you to give Tyler a lap dance" Everyone laughing except for Emmett and Tyler.

"Do I get music in this" Emmett asked seriously.

"WHAT! You can't go through to this can you?" Tyler asked shocked.

"Yes you get music" Alice said ignoring Tyler question altogether. Alice put on _Bow Chicka Wow Wow by Mike Posner_

_Once I throw on this, once I throw on this, it's over girl  
>Once I throw on this, once I throw on this, it's over girl<em>

_I hear you knock knock knock baby come on up  
>I hope you got got got something in yo' cup<em>_  
><em>_Cause I'm three shots deep and I aint tryna sleep  
>Get your redbull on 'cause I'm ready<em>

_You've been playin' hard to get with me all night  
>We both know exactly what you want right<br>Don't tell me what you wanna do  
>Tell me what you gon' do<br>Whatchu gon' do_

_Once I throw on this  
>Bow chicka wow wow<br>Whatchu gonna say  
>Act like you gon' leave<br>When I know that you gon' stay  
>Break it down, take it down down<br>Girl don't even play  
>Once I set the mood right, Ima make it sound like<em>

_Ima make it sound like_

_Are you tryna make me wait wait wait 'til the second day  
>But I cant cant cant even comtemplate<br>Waiting one more minute lemme jump in it  
>I brought chu flowers and a teddy<em>

_You've been playin hard to get with me all night  
>We both know exactly what you want right<br>Don't tell me what you wanna do  
>Tell me what you gon' do<br>Whatchu gon' do_

_Once I throw on this  
>Bow chicka wow wow<br>Whatchu gonna say  
>Act like you gon' leave<br>When I know that you gon' stay  
>Break it down, take it down down<br>Girl dont even play  
>Once I set the mood right, Ima make it sound like<em>

_Yeah I can make it sound like_

_(lil Wayne)  
>I got a leather couch<br>and a black mike  
>and we all alone<br>what it sound like  
>the night was dead<br>we found life  
>I know I talk shit<br>but it sound right  
>you say you can't<br>but that's the fear  
>gotta give sumpthin<br>somethins gotta give  
>I bet you love it<br>I win the bet  
>now we layin up<br>cigarettes_

_Now, I ain't even gotta say shit  
>To make you feel alive, girl you know you like that<br>Say, I aint even gotta say shit  
>To make you feel alive, girl you know you like that<em>

_Once I throw on this  
>Bow chicka wow wow<br>Whatchu gonna say  
>Act like you gon leave<br>When I know that you gon' stay  
>Break it down, take it down down<br>Girl dont even play  
>Once I set the mood right, Ima make it sound like<em>

_Yeah ima, ima make it_

_Once I throw on this, once I throw on this, it's over girl  
>Once I throw on this,once I throw on this it's over girl<em>

**(A/N NOT MY LYRICS)**

When Emmett was done I think that Tyler was second guessing his sexuality because he was enjoying that too much.

"Now that's over with Eddie truth or dare" Emmett said smugly.

"Truth" Emmett smiled widely.

"Who was your first kiss and who it was" I blushed knowing who it was.

"17 and it was Bella" All the guys were laughing and the girls were awing.

"Dude, Are you serious your first kiss was 17" Mike laughed. Edward was about to stand up, but I held him tighter and kissed his cheek. He calmed down a little.

"Mike Truth or Dare" Edward said to Mike.

Mike looked at me "Dare"

"Kiss the first person that comes in through the door"

"No way"

"If not you have to face penalty dare which I worse than the original." Edward smugly said.

"Fine"

"Bella Truth or Da-"

"Truth please" I knew if I picked dare he would make me kiss forever or go out on a date with him. I heard mumble "damn it" I knew my thoughts were right.

"Are you dating Cullen just to make me jealous?" Mike said smugly and smirked at Edward. Then I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing, I was laughing so hard tears were coming out. Then I saw Jasper laughing because of my emotions.

"Why are you laug-"The gym door opened.

"Lights out in five minutes" Mrs. Cope said.

"OHHH! Mike" Everyone dragged on the sentence.

"No please no anyone but her"

"Ah Ah Ah a dare is a dare and accepted that challenge." Edward said.

Mike walked over to Mrs. Cope. He gave a peck on the lips, but that wasn't enough for her when Mike was about to come back to us. She grabbed and fisted his shirt and pulled him back to her. She crashed her lips on his and forced her tongue in him mouth. She started to slobber all over his face.

"You're such a naughty boy." Mike ran back to us before he did Mrs. Cope manage to squeeze his ass very hard making him squeak and jump. Everyone was too in shocked to say anything. But of course Emmett breaks the silence.

"BEST DARE EVER. I'M PROUD TO CALL MY BROTHER" Emmett and Edward hi-fived.

"IT BURNS SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! IT BURNS" Mike was running around in circles.

"We need you to get some sleep" Edward whispers in my ear. I nodded and rested my head on Edward's chest while he hummed my lullaby.


End file.
